<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Pile by HK44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050259">Sleep Pile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44'>HK44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Fluff, Wolf Instincts, friendships, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone yelling “SLEEP PILE”. Dragging blankets and pillows onto the floor. Body heat radiating everywhere.</p><p>By the third time it happened, she didn’t even notice any discomfort. Happy to nestle in with her "pack".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel peeked into Jason’s room on her way back from the bathroom. He wasn’t resting like he’d been instructed, but pacing the room wildly, fingers flying at his side. She hadn’t known him for long but she had known him long enough to know it was a response to stress, unease. Not just a leader working through plans or actions.</p><p>“Jay?”</p><p>He stilled, glancing up at her. His face softened. “Hey. Are you taking first watch?”</p><p>“No, Percy and Hedge called it.” She walked in, gently checking the side of his head. Nectar had cleaned up the wound from the brick but she still worried. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine.” She gave a pointed look down at his fingers, still twitching wildly, then back up this face. He squeezed them into fists and hide them behind his back. “I am.”</p><p>“I heard, um, you talking to Percy about your memories… Did they not come back yet?”</p><p>He swallowed so thick his Adam’s apple bobbed. She bit her lip. “Not really. Not… In full. Yet. I’m sure…”</p><p>He trailed off.</p><p>She knew enough lore to know that Juno - Hera - did not like her husband’s bastard offspring. The other queens may have been relatively fine with the women their husbands… Well, fucked, she guessed, but Juno was marriage and the sanctity of it. She couldn’t kill her husband. She <em>could</em> fuck up the product of his misdeeds.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head. “Not like you did it.” He looked away from her. “But that’s not why I-”</p><p>He stopped. She remembered late nights, his voice hushed as he worked her out of a nightmare, out of a flashback she couldn’t crawl out of. She remembered waking up to pee and finding him hunched over the bed of another cohort member, assuring them that everything was fine, he wouldn’t let them die. The younger they were, the more he worked to ensure their sanity, their safety, their calm.</p><p>She didn’t like that he was cutting himself off at the edges, not wanting to burden her.</p><p>She traced her fingers over his cheek. “Why you what?”</p><p>His shoulders tensed. “I don’t… I don’t like sleeping alone,” he said. He looked away. His body crawled with nervous energy, rolling over him as he stared at his lonely empty bed. “I don’t know why. It’s difficult. I forgot… I forgot Leo gave us separate rooms and I-”</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut. “I kind of worked myself up to not be alone again.”</p><p>Someone yelling “SLEEP PILE”. Dragging blankets and pillows onto the floor. Draping her head on Frank’s chest, her own personal pillow, while some nine year old nestled between them. Dakota always ending up stuck under a bunch of other people in the middle. Jason crouching around the edges of the pile, eyes wide and wild as he ensured everyone in his pack was safe, was home before settling down on the outskirts, someone reaching up to pull him in close. Body heat radiating everywhere.</p><p>The first couple times it’d happened, it had been… Strange. Weird. She’d never slept this close to another person before. But indecency faded into comfort very quickly each time. By the third time, she didn’t even notice any discomfort. Happy to nestle in with her family.</p><p>No wonder he was stressed.</p><p>“I know what it is,” she said. She squeezed his shoulder. “Give me a second.”</p><p>She left, grabbing her things from her room before stopping by Frank’s door. She knocked twice. He opened the door seconds later, bow out and arrows strapped on. “What happened? Where’s the danger?” He looked down at her, taking in the pillows she was holding and the blanket draped around her neck. “Why do you have all that stuff?”</p><p>She leaned in close, grinning when he flushed red. With a quick peck to his cheek, she whispered, “Sleep pile.”</p><p>He paused. Then nodded. “Alright. Who’s room?”</p><p>“Jason’s.” She readjusted her grip on her pillow. “He hasn’t slept with someone else for a long time. I think it’s freaking him out.”</p><p>“Yeesh.” Frank stripped his bed bare, grabbing a bag by the foot of it. “I’m surprised he hasn’t started whining.”</p><p>“He’s probably used to it now.”</p><p>As they started down towards Jason’s room, he shook his head. “And he hasn’t gone insane? Amazing.” They peeked into Jason’s room. He was staring at the wall, stiff as a board. “Jason?”</p><p>He glanced back at them. “Oh. Hi. What’s- What’s with the blankets?”</p><p>Frank raised his pillow over his head. “Sleep pile.”</p><p>Whether Jason’s mind remembered or not, his body certainly did. Without hesitation, he dropped to a protective crouch. He seemed somewhat baffled by the response.</p><p>“It’s a wolf thing,” Hazel said. “All the kids Lupa trained like to do it. Legacies and, well- ” She glanced at Frank who grinned. “<em>-us</em> get pulled into it. But it’s nice. It’s probably why you don’t like sleeping alone.”</p><p>Throwing his pillows down, Frank rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. You’re not a lone wolf. You just got lost.”</p><p>They stripped Jason’s bed, setting up a cozy nest beside it. Jason prowled closer as Hazel relaxed in the center. She glanced at Frank and patted the spot next to her. He looked at her. Then his skin rippled as he sank down to all fours, morphing into a big ol’ wolf.</p><p>Jason’s eyes went wide and wild. But he didn’t react poorly.</p><p>Instead he let out a low chuff from deep in his throat and pressed his face into Frank’s furry neck, nuzzling it all over as he tried to mark his scent into Frank’s skin. Hazel laughed at the sight. A six foot tall blonde boy rolling all over the heavy side of a gray wolf like he’d die if he didn’t.</p><p>Frank’s eyes were bored but he didn’t protest at the touch. Instead he titled his head back, rubbing his cheek and jaw against the back of Jason’s head. Finally satisfied Jason retreated, eying her over. She raised to a sit. Her fingers slid through Frank’s fur as he settled beside her. On all fours Jason prowled closer. He didn’t remember her, not clearly, but he knew who she was. Family. Pack. After a moment of debating, he leaned over and smashed their cheeks together, nuzzling her as he did Frank.</p><p>She stayed relaxed even as the touch became more of an insistent push against her face. His cheekbones dragged across her brow then slid back down over and over again. She responded in kind, rubbing her face against him all the same. He always smelled nicer than Dakota did. Less sugary.</p><p>Eventually he was satisfied and pulled away.</p><p>Then looked down. “I don’t know why I did that.”</p><p>“Wolf instincts,” Hazel said. She laid back down and tugged Jason close to them. “Now shush. It’s sleep pile time.”</p><p>He rested his head down on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, watching his hands shift up to splay against Frank’s side. Then they slid down until he was just clutching a handful of fur. As his eyes slipped closed, he raised his free hand and shook it wildly. The lights in the cabin went out easy, shedding darkness around the room.</p><p>Her eyes fell shut, warmth exuding from both boys. Distantly she felt herself slip away, hearing Jason murmur softly into her shirt, “I love sleep piles.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wolf boy jason wolf boy jason wolf boy jason</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>